deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aqua vs. Pyrrha Nikos
Intro Wiz: Most warriors have been training all their lives to be the best of their trade. Boomstick: And you know you've got a head start when you're at the top of your class, as seen with Aqua, one of the newest keyblade masters, and Pyrrha Nikos, the invincible girl. Wiz: In this match, we will analyze each fighter's skills weaponry, and armor to see who would win a Death Battle. Who do you think will win? Aqua Pyrrha Nikos Aqua Wiz: In a universe where the light is constantly threatened by the darkness, there need to be people to protect it. Boomstick: And who would be a better choice than a bunch of angsty teens with oversized keys? Wiz: These keyblade wielders are powerful swordsmen, commanding the elements to either aid them or strike down their foes. Boomstick: Of course, anyone learning the badass skills of key smacking have to go through training. Wiz: And where there's training, there are masters, and one of the most recent keyblade masters is, of course, Aqua. Weaponry *Master's Defender *Magic *Command Styles *Shotlock Wiz: Due to events that'll be discussed later, Aqua was eventually left to do battle with the keyblade of her former teacher, the Master's Defender. Boomstick: The Master's Defender has long reach and boosts all of the wielder's stats. Wiz: Among her friends, Aqua is the most proficient with magical abilities. Boomstick: Instead of blocking, she surrounds herself in a magical barrier. With Barrier Surge, she's able to charge forth with a ball of magical destruction. Wiz: She also has the classic elemental spells. Such as Fiagra, a powerful fireball, blizzaga, a chilling ice storm- Boomstick: And thundaga, where God himself reigns zappy death upon Aqua's targets! Wiz: *Sigh*, as well as aeroga, a whirlwind that seeps up enemies around her. She can also use Seeker Mine, to send forth magical landmines that seek out enemies. She can even warp between several enemies and slice them up with Time Splicer. Boomstick: In addition to her repitoire, she has access to Command Styles! Weaknesses *Not the best at melee *Damaged sanity *Limited magic Wiz: Unfortunately, nobody's perfect. Not even Aqua. Boomstick: While she's incredible at magic, her melee ability leaves plenty to be desired. This wouldn't be so bad if her magic needed to charge after being used. Wiz: Furthermore, her time spent in the Realm of Darkness has not been kind to her. She's seen hallucinations of her friends, and has come close to letting herself die. Feats *Defeated Vanitas and Terranort *Survived the Realm of Darkness *Withstood several Dark Sides Pyrrha Nikos Wiz: In a world where the forces of Grimm threaten the world, mankind has developed weaponry to counter these monstrosities. Boomstick: Combine everything with guns! Wiz: In this world, you'd have to be pretty impressive to stand out, and boy does Pyrrha ever stand out. Weaponry *Milo *Akouo Wiz: Pyrrha comes into battle with Milo and Akouo, which is ordinarily in the form of a sword and a shield. The sword can transform into a spear, and a- Boomstick: An M1 Garand rifle fit for sniping! Wiz: And boy does she know how to use it. The Fight Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Somebody495 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year